


Michigan Avenue

by onoheiwa



Series: Reicon College AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Romantic Fluff, college visit, high school age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoheiwa/pseuds/onoheiwa
Summary: “Is this seat taken?”Connie looked up at the person hovering in the aisle, a bag slung over his shoulder and an eyebrow quirked, and shook his head wordlessly.“Thanks,” the guy said, maneuvering around to slide his backpack under the bench in front of them and easing into his seat.The guy was huge, tall and broad shouldered and his deep voice sounded far too mature for a senior in high school. Narrow, golden eyes matched his blonde hair, cropped short and thick-looking. He wasn’t really bulky, just muscular; powerful and with an intimidating expression on his face, though he didn’t seem dangerous.He was also hot. Like really hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on one of my own college visits way back when during which we took a trip up to Michigan Avenue in Chicago and I met a guy (which is obviously where the title comes from). We hit it off really well and were both totally honest with each other that if we both ended up at that school that we'd like to try dating. My story didn't end as romantically though because neither of us ended up there, but it made for good inspiration! 
> 
> All the conversations herein are totally original, as well as the general escapades, because all I remember from the trip was sitting in a really noisy Starbucks and chatting outside while leaning against a railing, as well as a snippet from a conversation we had while on the bus, but not enough to be the sole source for this fic, so the basic premise is really all that's here - meeting while on a college visit trip, exchanging phone numbers, and promising to date if they get the chance. 
> 
> Also, this is like total crap, I think, it's not nearly as good as it should be, but the thing has been sitting in my doc for months and I just want it done. I figure the Reicon fandom is so desperate for more fics that I'm hoping you'll be forgiving of the poor quality. I'll do better next time!

Trost University wasn’t necessarily the college Connie had his heart set on, not that any school was, but it was definitely the most logical choice. The city was only a couple of hours drive from his small hometown Ragako, closer than any of the other schools he had applied to, and was well known for its variety of offered degrees and well-maintained campus. Most of its graduates did well for themselves and almost all of the professors employed were alumni, people who had loved the school so much they couldn’t stay away or wanted to help provide a similar experience to their own for future students. It was a good school, one his parents were proud of him for choosing and a good place for him to prove that he could do something worthwhile. 

 

He still had no idea what degree he wanted to go for but whatever he decided on was probably offered so he wouldn’t have to worry about transferring. Marco had been there for a year already, working on a criminal justice degree, and loved it and with Sasha and Jean both wanting to go their to get their own degrees, there didn’t seem to be much reason for Connie  _ not _ to go as well. 

 

But he still wanted to make sure, hence the reason he was currently sitting on a bus headed for downtown Trost, a staple experience for all visitors to the university during the annual springtime “High Schooler’s Day.” A bunch of other kids were climbing on board, filling up the seats quickly in pairs and trios. Friends chatted boisterously, laughing and pointing out the windows; a group near the front was huddled around someone’s phone watching a video and at least ten people were pulling out headphones and earbuds to drown out the noise. Connie found himself wishing he had brought his DS, foolishly thinking that the overnight trip wouldn’t provide any free time and so he’d left it at home. He slumped in his seat and picked at the hem of his shirt, wishing the bus would just leave already. 

 

“Is this seat taken?” 

 

Connie looked up at the person hovering in the aisle, a bag slung over his shoulder and an eyebrow quirked, and shook his head wordlessly. 

 

“Thanks,” the guy said, maneuvering around to slide his backpack under the bench in front of them and easing into his seat. 

 

The guy was  _ huge _ , tall and broad shouldered and his deep voice sounded far too mature for a senior in high school. Narrow, golden eyes matched his blonde hair, cropped short and thick-looking. He wasn’t really bulky, just muscular; powerful and with an intimidating expression on his face, though he didn’t seem dangerous. 

 

He was also hot. Like really hot. 

 

The guy leaned into the cushions, tipping his head back and closing his eyes with a sigh. Connie watched him for a long moment - eyes tracking the corded muscles of his neck where they disappeared into his collar, admiring his jawline, his thick arms, his long frame - and tried to push aside a rush of attraction. It wasn’t just the guy’s body that was so appealing; there was the quiet confidence that filled his every movement, the soft and polite smile that had graced his lips, his intense but sincere gaze that had looked at Connie steadily. All of it was incredibly alluring, a magnet to his attention that made him want to get to know the man. 

 

His scrutiny drifted back up toward the guy’s face where golden irises were peeking out, piercing eyes looking straight at him and taking in his wandering gaze. Connie flushed up to the tips of his ears and shifted forward, looking toward and through the bench just a foot or two from his nose. “S-Sorry.” 

 

A low chuckle reverberated through air. “Like what you see?” 

 

Somehow Connie blushed even more furiously, his gut churning in embarrassment from having been caught staring. “Sorry,” he said again, ducking his head and hoping the guy would let it drop at that. After a long moment he managed to work up the courage to try sneaking a glimpse of the other man, finding him looking down at Connie with a thoughtful expression on his face. “W-What?” 

 

“You’re kinda cute when you’re flustered,” the guy said. 

 

“O-Oh, really?” His hand brushed up the back of his neck and over his head, trying desperately to look casual even though he knew it was useless. He hadn’t been this worked up over someone in his entire life, drawn to the other’s steady gaze and ridiculously attractive body like he was starving for it. “W-Well that’s… awesome. Sweet. Glad that you’re uh… yeah.” 

 

Another chuckle, this time accompanied by a grin. “Name’s Reiner,” he said. At Connie’s curious look, the guy, Reiner, shook his head. “My parents are German. Super German.” 

 

“Do they wear capes?” Connie asked, grinning cheekily and grateful that his blush was finally fading. 

 

Reiner’s brow furrowed. “Huh?” 

 

“Oh, uh…” Connie stumbled, realizing that most people didn’t spend all their spare time looking at memes online. “It’s just… you said they were ‘super German,’ so you know like a  _ super _ hero? But German so they wear a cape because…” he trailed off, eyes drifting away from Reiner’s confused face and staring at the floor. “Ah... nevermind, it’s stupid,” he muttered, reminding himself that this was why Sasha was the only one who ever laughed at his jokes. He startled a moment later when Reiner laughed loudly. 

 

“Ha, ‘super German!’ Yeah, that’s kinda stupid.” But he was smiling broadly, amused chuckles trickling past his lips and Connie felt himself relax into a small smile of his own when he realized he wasn’t being made fun of. Reiner shook his head once or twice and looked over at the smaller man with a grin. “Where’d you even come up with that?” 

 

“Internet,” Connie said, smiling even wider when it elicited another laugh from the other man. He braced himself before speaking again. “I’m Connie.” 

 

Reiner simply nodded. “So, Connie, you thinking of going to Trost?” 

 

He paused, stumbling for a moment in surprise that the other hadn’t said anything about his name. “Uh… Y-Yeah. I’m not really sure what for, though, yet. Nothing’s really sticking out.” 

 

“Eh,” Reiner said, waving a hand around. “No big deal. My buddy Bertl is doing the same, just taking an extra year to work and figure things out. You got all the time in the world.” 

 

Caught slightly off guard by the other’s easy acceptance of his vague answer, Connie could only nod at first. Normally people started asking questions about what he liked to do or what subjects in school he was best at, offering advice on what degrees might be best and making suggestions for alternative options. Even his parents seemed to want him to just make a decision of some kind despite their verbal support of him taking his time. No one had ever told him it was okay that he didn’t know what he wanted to do yet and actually meant it. He managed a wane, “Yeah, thanks,” before mentally shaking his head and diving back into the conversation. “So, uh, what about you?” 

 

“Well I’m waiting to see where Bertholdt can get a good job before I actually enroll anywhere, but I’ve been offered wrestling scholarships all over so it doesn’t matter too much where we end up.” 

 

The bus shuddered, the engine starting violently, before easing forward, meandering slowly through campus toward town and Connie felt a torrent of curiosity rage through him, desperately wanting to know if the Adonis in front of him was available and, hopefully, gay. “Is Bertholdt your boyfriend?” he blurted before he could think better of it, instantly regretting asking. “Uh, sorry. Never mind, that’s not any of my business.” 

 

“Nah, it’s okay,” Reiner said, waving a hand around again with a smile. “He’s not, not anymore. Finally worked up the courage to ask our friend Annie out about a year ago. Poor guy had been mooning after her since we were kids but never thought she’d go for him.” 

 

“Did she?” 

 

Reiner laughed, a deep, resonating sound from low in his belly that vibrated the bench the two sat on. “Oh yeah! Rolled her eyes and said ‘finally!’ before yanking him down by his shirt to kiss the crap out of him! I hadn’t seen him blush that bad since I’d accidentally walked in on him jerking off when we were twelve.” He shook his head, a fond smile on his face that made Connie smile in turn. 

 

“So then…” Connie trailed off, curious about the actual relationship between the two but unsure how far Reiner’s easy going nature would let him push. 

 

Reiner seemed to catch on, though, and slid Connie a knowing look. “Ah, he’s just my friend now. My best friend and we live together, but we’re not  _ together _ .” 

 

“Oh,” Connie breathed, able to admit at least to himself that he was relieved. 

 

“Yeah,” Reiner continued, “both of our parents are… well, not around, so we’ve been helping each other out for as long as I can remember. We don’t really want to take advantage of Leonhart’s kindness anymore so we’re trying to find a place of our own. Just waiting to see where Bertl can get the best job.” 

 

Connie nodded, gathering that the two were probably rather tight on cash and privately hoping that the best opportunity would end up in Trost. “So where are you from?” 

 

“Pretty far. A tiny little town out of state that no one’s ever heard of. You?” Reiner asked. 

 

“Ragako. It’s a couple of hours from here.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, my train went through there on the way here. I’m kind of surprised there was even a station,” Reiner said, ever-present grin splashed across his face. “If the place were any smaller you’d miss it if you blinked.” 

 

Connie laughed and nodded. “Yeah, it’s pretty small, but the people there are great. Everyone’s super nice and welcoming, just like family.” He smiled fondly and felt a bit of early homesickness churning in his gut. “I’m gonna miss ‘em,” he mumbled, eyes drifting downward. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Reiner taking a breath to say something, but at that moment the bus ground to a halt and their leader stood up to start giving out instructions. They were free to travel around the whole of the nine-block downtown square but they had to travel in pairs at the very least and had to be back at the bus by 9 PM sharp; many students chose to hang out at the coffee shops or the local hip-hop club so those would be good places to meet people, but they could do whatever they wanted and there were papers stacked on the front bench for a scavenger hunt that would give you a proper tour of all the major stops.  

 

Connie turned to look at Reiner, hoping against hope that the larger boy would want to keep hanging out partially so he wouldn’t have to find a group of strangers, but mostly he just liked talking with him and didn’t want it to end so soon. He needn’t have worried. 

 

Reiner was looking right back at him with a quirked brow. “So, where you wanna go first?” 

 

If his smile were any wider, Connie was sure his cheeks would split. 

 

~~~ 

 

They ended up at the mall, meandering down the broad walkways and ducking into any stores that looked interesting. Connie stopped periodically to mock the ridiculous poses some of the mannequins were in, making Reiner laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes. They drug each other around in clothing stores throwing on gaudy scarves and bulky coats, snapping pictures on each other’s phones and running away from irritated employees. 

 

And throughout it all he found himself liking the larger boy more and more. Reiner wasn’t just physically attractive, though that was an obvious perk, but the man was boisterous and cheerful, had a good sense of humor and could be really polite and considerate. He’d stopped to help a woman who’d dropped her bags and picked up a small child at the water fountains so the kid could get a drink. The two had kept up an endless stream of chatter, talking about their families and homework and whether sugar or waffle cones were best. The more Connie found out, the more time they spent together, the more he liked him. 

 

At one point Reiner caught Connie staring longingly at the funnel cake stand and suggested splitting one which promptly turned into a fight over the bits that had the most sugar; the smaller man instantly regretted having thrown on a black shirt that morning and they had to invade the bathroom to wash off all the fluffy powder. The burnt fingertips and wet t-shirt were totally worth it, though. 

 

It took them awhile to clean up and by then they were both thirsty so they went off in search of a place to sit down and rest. They were sitting on a bench next to a closed jewelry shop drinking smoothies when Reiner started musing. 

 

“You know, I’d never really had a preference on where I wanted to go,” he said, gaze distant and voice thoughtful. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Connie asked, curious and wanting to hear more. 

 

“Yeah,” Reiner said. “I mean, as long as Bertl was with me and we were paying the bills then it didn’t really matter. I’ve never had any place in particular I wanted to go so I was just waiting for the best opportunity.” 

 

Connie hummed thoughtfully, vaguely understanding; he had picked Trost because it was what his parents wanted and where his friends were going and it was close, not because it was a place he was specifically interested in. “Yeah, I’m kind of the same way,” he said. “It’s just... Trost really is the best opportunity for me so I just never bothered to think about going anywhere else, but it’s not like I was particularly set on it.” 

 

Reiner grunted and silence fell over them for a long minute, both stewing in their thoughts, before the larger boy shifted a bit in his seat. “I think…” he paused. “I think I want to go somewhere specific now, though.” He slid a glance over at Connie, who had turned to look at him curiously, and shifted his eyes away again quickly. “I think I want to go to Trost.” 

 

Connie felt his breath catch in his chest and barely managed to squeeze out a quiet “Oh?” 

 

Reiner nodded, gaining confidence in his movements and turning back to Connie. “Yeah. There’s someone I want to get to know a little better, if we both end up going here.” He looked down at the smaller boy, eyes sparkling with hope and excitement. 

 

“That… That sounds like a good idea,” Connie managed, practically shaking in his seat and squeezing his cup so tight the foam creaked. 

 

Reiner’s grin was huge and lasted a long time. Eventually he freed Connie from his piercing gaze and stood up, holding out a hand to pull Connie up from the bench. “Come on, let’s get some real food for dinner before we have to meet back up at the bus.” 

 

~~~ 

 

McDonald’s was  _ loud _ ; it seemed like every single student from the bus was squeezed into the restaurant and then some, every table overflowing with high school kids all shouting to be heard over the din. Reiner’s bulky frame had let Connie move through the crowd with relative ease, following in the man’s wake and letting his booming voice take care of the ordering. They were lucky enough to get to a table in the corner just as the previous group was vacating it and slid into the bench before anyone else could lay claim. A speaker was in the ceiling directly overhead and Connie mindlessly bobbed his head along to the tunes coming from it as they chewed on their burgers and fries. 

 

Reiner ate enough for three. He had nice enough manners, even considering their location, but packed away more food than Connie could eat in an entire day. He couldn’t decide if he was impressed or disgusted by it, but figured a man as big as Reiner, and a wrestler at that, needed a lot of calories, especially considering how much energy poured off of him in waves. 

 

They finished up quickly, letting a hovering posse of girls take over the table when they left and wandered off in the general direction of the bus. 

 

“What do you do for fun?” Connie asked, the decrease in noise finally making conversation possible again. 

 

“Hmm, wrestle mostly, but I play some video games too. Or watch TV.” 

 

“What games do you play?” Connie asked, eager at the chance to talk about something he was familiar with and the two debated the merits of various consoles and games for the better part of the walk back to the bus. At some point Reiner mentioned that sometimes he wished there were more movie adaptations because playing the games was too time-consuming sometimes and he just wanted to know how it ended. 

 

“But interacting with the story is what makes it fun!” Connie said, voice loud and echoing in the dim street. 

 

Reiner chuckled. “Yeah, I get that. But I really like movies, I like the music and the characters and getting to see it all unfold.” He shrugged. “I dunno, I like games, but I like movies more.” 

 

“Okay, so what’s your favorite movie?” Connie prodded. 

 

Reiner hummed thoughtfully before a strange blush took over his face. He looked sideways at Connie, visibly embarrassed. “Promise you won’t laugh?” 

 

“Promise,” Connie said, his innate curiosity bubbling insistently. 

 

Reiner continued walking for another minute, eyes darting around, before he set his shoulders and seemed to steel himself. “Legally Blonde.” 

 

Connie tried, he really did, but he couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping his lips, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Legally Blonde?” 

 

Reiner groaned and buried his face in his hands. “You said you wouldn’t laugh!” 

 

Connie giggled again, reining in the urge to outright guffaw but gave in to the urge to bump his shoulder against the larger man’s side. “Sorry, pal, but you just don’t really fit the image, you know?” 

 

Reiner just groaned again. 

 

“It’s not a bad movie, though,” Connie said, pleased when Reiner finally peaked out from his hands to look at him carefully. “I mean, it’s not my favorite, but it’s definitely fun to watch. I actually saw the musical last year, high school drama club trip.” 

 

“Really?” Reiner asked, hands falling away and eyes sparkling. 

 

“Yeah, it was pretty fun. I hadn’t actually seen the movie before so I didn’t really know what to expect but I really enjoyed it. And it turns out it’s not too much different from the movie.” He blushed a bit, considering, and then charged forward anyway. “They do it every year in Jinae, we should go sometime.” 

 

Reiner smiled at him, pleased and content, and nodded. “I’d like that.” 

 

They were back at the bus now, surrounded by other students on their way back and found it was almost half-full already, despite it still being a good fifteen minutes until the meeting time. They wandered toward the back and found their bench, bags still stowed away safely, and settled in. It was a mostly silent ride back for them, the mood having shifted and leaving them both quiet. It wasn’t until they were pulling into the campus lot that Connie finally worked up his courage. 

 

“Hey…” he said, soft and hopeful in the air between them. “Could I get your phone number?” 

 

Reiner turned to look at him for a long moment before a smile slowly inched its way up his face. “I was worried you weren’t ever gonna ask.” 

 

Connie blushed but took the proffered phone to input his number and handed over his own for Reiner to do the same. He tapped it out and put his full name, resisting the urge to put an emoji next to it before hitting the save button and passing it back. His own phone now had “Reiner Braun <3<3” listed under the “Rs” and Connie grinned stupidly at the tiny hearts. 

 

“I meant what I said earlier, you know,” Reiner said, catching Connie’s attention. He was looking down at him seriously, eyes searching and mouth set in a line. “I know we don’t really know each other yet, but if we both end up going here in the fall I’d really like to try dating you. If you’re okay with that.” 

 

Connie swallowed noisily and nodded. “Me too. I really hope Bertl can find a good job here.” 

 

Reiner watched him for a long moment. “Me too,” he said. “Me too.” 

 

The bus had stopped by then and the two gathered up their bags and waited for their turn to walk off the bus. They hesitated out on the blacktop, obviously headed in different directions but loathe to part so soon and Reiner seemed to hesitate a moment before pulling Connie into a crushing hug. “I’ll text you as soon as I know, okay?” 

 

Connie fisted his hands in the back of Reiner’s shirt and nodded, telling himself to stop being so upset about saying goodbye to someone he met less than five hours earlier. “Yeah, okay.” He paused and breathed out a quiet “I’ll miss you.” 

 

Reiner pulled back to look him in the eyes, broad hands resting on Connie’s shoulders. “I’ll miss you too. Try and get us some tickets to that musical, yeah?” 

 

Connie nodded, waving after the larger boy as he turned around sharply and strode off into the darkness. 

 

The rest of the trip wasn’t nearly as fun. 

 

~~~ 

 

About a month later, Connie was sitting at the lunch table at school, hands wrapped around a dripping taco, when his phone chirped at him. Somehow he managed to keep the tortilla from sliding open with only one hand gripping it while he opened up the message with his other. 

 

_ I’ll see you in August, Con-man. Hope you got those tickets.  _

  
Connie smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](onoheiwa.tumblr.com).


End file.
